Unwind-Klaine AU
by DiaryofNobody
Summary: Unwind AU [by Neal Shusterman]! Unwinding for those who don't know-Unwinding is when a parent sends a kid [valid only through ages 13-18] to be unwound. Unwinding is when your limbs are surgically removed while you are fully consious, therefor keeping you alive-but in a divided state. Join Klaine on their adventure of escape.


Kurt Hummel had been raised for this. Every day of his life he had been taught of his fate; he would leave with a cause-his mother's cause. He loved her with all of his heart, something the system of Unwinding wasn't able to give her. He would fulfill his mother's dying wish, to live in a divided state. But why did it feel so wrong? Why was he so scared?

Blaine Anderson had always been the star child of his family. The golden boy that got all the best grades and the shiniest awards. His parents boasted about him to everyone-friends, relatives, hell even complete strangers!

But all of that changed when he uttered two simple-but life changing words...

"I'm gay."

"Kurt, today's the day. This is what your mom wanted-and I just want you to know, I will always love you. I'd rather not have it be this way, but I trust your mother. This is what she wants." Burt said, tears stinging his eyes.

Kurt was perfectly dressed in pure white attire with his hair perfectly slicked up. He was ready. Ready for today. But then again, who could really be ready for their own death?

He shuddered. "Dad, it-it's a divided state," he swallowed harshly. "not d-death..."

It was more like he was convincing himself, not his father.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just-Kurt, I don't want to lose you-no, not after Elizabeth...I-I can't lose you..."

"Dad, you know this is what she wanted. If she couldn't get the proper parts she needed, she wanted to make sure that someone else did. I've come to terms with my fate, I won't fight it." Kurt said, placing a reassuring hand on the older man's back.

"Well, Kurt, I made you some breakfast...w-why don't you come and eat before-before Dalton Hall's cars come for you?" He suggested to his son.

"One of my last breakfasts'" Kurt thought to himself as he strode over to the table to eat.

"You okay buddy? You look a little sick." Burt said, looking straight at Kurt. But he was unable to look back.

"I'm too young." Kurt whispered to himself quietly, too quiet for Burt to hear.

"Kurt, the Dalton Hall Harvest Camp van should arrive in about half an hour, are you friends co-"

Burt was cut off by a knock on the door, as if right on queue. Kurt twisted the doorknob and there stood the whole Glee club, including Will and Emma. Puck had been unwound months ago, so they were still raw from a recent loss.

"Finn, get up!" Carole yelled from the bottom of the banister.

Rachel was the first to break the silence.

"Kurt..."

"Save it. I've known my fate since my mother died, I don't need any more sympathetic or sorrowful li-words." Kurt was quick to correct himself. He had lied, he wanted their soothing words, anything to make him feel better, but he knew that they were all lies. Nothing was okay, nothing would ever be okay. Never again.

He waved the New Directions in and they all stepped inside one by one, all sparing Kurt a glance as Finn eventually made his way down the stairwell.

"Wha...?" He questioned sleepily.

Carole hit him slightly in the side of his stomach and gestured towards Kurt. Eventually, all the exhaustion retreated from Finn's eyes as he remembered the occasion.

Finn silently padded over to Kurt and wordlessly pulled him into a bone-crushing, passionate hug. "I love you bro." emitted from his lips, to quiet for anyone aside from Kurt to hear.

The New Directions and Kurt's family all gathered in a circle around the porcelain boy.

"Kurt, we've been struggling with what we wanted to say to you. There are no words to describe exactly how we feel about you...leaving us; but we want to remember and honor your life-rather than focus on your death." Will started.

"I-It's not death." He whispered to himself.

"I will remember your sick fashion sense." Mercedes said, cracking a sad, forced chuckle afterwards.

"I will remember your queeny, bitchy attitude." Santana added with her "Queen Bitch" smirk.

"I will remember the way you sang. It's a shame someone else will get your melodic voice." Rachel said.

Kurt flinched at that, but the group continued to individually list what they loved and will remember about one Kurt Hummel. He embraced everyone in his arms, tears falling from his eyes like Niagra by the time everyone had broken apart.

"Kurt..." Burt said eerily. "They're here."

* * *

"Oh, Blaine! We were so proud of you tonight!" Mrs. Anderson cried.

The woman had fucking tears in her eyes.

"Mom, why are you crying? I get Principle's Honor Roll practically every semester." He chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. Hopefully this had nothing to due with his coming out last week.

"N-Nothing...Blaine, just please, know how much I love you..." She pleaded, swiping him into a passionate hug, sobbing into his shoulder. Blaine looked beyond her to see his father's cold stone expression focused on him.

"Okay guys, seriously, what's up?" Blaine questioned.

"Please, Blaine, take a seat." His father instructed.

Blaine found a seat in the nearest armchair to him, never pulling his gaze away from his father-not even for a second.

"Blaine, I don't know how to put this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it." His father began, taking a deep breath, and locking his cold expression with his son's. "You're being unwound."

Blaine's world had stopped. Right then and there. Completely frozen. He instantly became oblivious to his surroundings. Unwound...no-no, his parents would never. There's no way this is true. This is some psychotic joke...it has to be.

"N-No, you're-you're lying, this isn't happening-no! This-this is all a dream! N-Neither of you are real!" Blaine screeched, the vein in his neck practically imploding with adrenaline.

"Please baby, please calm down." His mother sputtered through her tears.

"No, don't you dare fucking call me baby. I'm not your fucking baby." He yelled in her face.

She sent Blaine over the edge. He was in even more of a frenzy. He grabbed whatever he could and just threw it; breaking windows, couches, hell even one of his state-of-the-art guitars!

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M GAY, ISN'T IT?!" He screamed straight in their faces.

Blaine's father crawled out from under the rubble he had created, and snuck behind his son. In one swift movement, he handcuffed him from behind to restrain him.

"You're an Anderson, not a fucking queer." His father whispered, before everything went black for one Blaine Anderson.

* * *

"I love you Kurt, but we're doing this because-because of your mother. S-She wanted you to have a life guaranteed to be filled with purpose." Burt said, placing his hands upon his son's shoulders; attempting to mentally prepare him for the day ahead.

They glanced at the door in unison. Burt reluctantly tore himself away from Kurt to answer the door.

He clicked it open and there stood a short man with greying bleach blonde hair.

"Hello! I'm Tim, I'm the tithing director at Dalton Hall's Harvest Camp. Since your son here is a tithe, we promise to give him the upmost care and respect, as he's very special. We will make sure that he is in peak condition mentally and physically before his tithing. The separation of limbs will be quick and painless, done by trained expert employees. Would you like to choose the date of his tithing, or will he?" The man explained cheerfully, never taking his eyes away from Burt...it was as if he was burning him deep in his soul, the man's pleading eyes telling him that what he did was wrong.

His father took in a shallow breath.

"He can decide whenever he feels the time is right." He breathed out.

"Great! It's all set up. Say goodbye to your friends and family quickly Kurt, we have another one waiting in the car." Tim said, stepping out of the doorway to give him a little space.

Kurt briskly nodded and turned his attention to his friends and family. He just breathed out and smiled-tears instantly welling up in his eyes.

"I love you." He said in barely a whisper-not trusting himself to say anything more.

His friends all parted their lips, tears falling from each and every one of them...even Santana. He turned back around to the short man and nodded, signaling that he was ready for departure.

A voice broke the guilty silence.

"Wait! Wait, no-please! Don't take my son away! Please...please! I-I'll rip up the c-contract!" Burt yelled through his the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. Once you have signed him over, he belongs to the state. I'm truly sorry sir, but there is absolutely nothing I or the system can do for you." Tim explained, looking down from Burt. He had to stay professional and not let his personal affairs cloud his judgement.

Kurt's last little pathetic shred of hope had been crushed. He couldn't get out of this...even if his father wanted it.

"You signed the papers years ago-it's been too late for a long time now. I'm sorry, sir." Tim continued, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders from behind.

Burt growled from low in his throat from rage and grief as he launched himself at Tim.

"S-Sir! I understand you're upset, but I don't want to have to tranqualize you! Please get off!" He shouted, thrashing under the large man.

The Glee kids tried to pull Burt off of him, but no such luck was found. The love for his son overpowered them all. But just then, Tim pulls out his tranq gun, and nails Burt straight in the leg...and he's out like a light.

* * *

When Blaine woke up, he was in the back of a car, restrained by something...something cold and hard he determined.

Damnit! How could he have forgotton...his dad's a Juvey cop!

Shit. He looked around, drinking in his surroundings through bleary eyes. There was a man at the wheel, at least age 40-but certainly not his father...not at all. There was also a boy-a boy around his age...a boy with breathtaking raven colored hair.

"Oh, goodness! Tim, he's awake!" The angelic boy yelped to the man driving up front.

"'Bout time!" The older man replied, not even looking back.

"W-Whe-"

"You're on your way to Dalton Hall's Harvest Camp." The ma-Tim announced.

No...no, oh God no...fuck, he wasn't dreaming after all.

"Damnit Anderson, wake up!" He shrieked to himself.

"Whoa there boy, I know it's shocking, but trust me-it's not as bad as it seems. Why don't you introduce yourself to Kurt here?"

"Easy for you to say." He heard Kurt mumble to himself. Which made Blaine think, as Kurt appeared to be a tithe. Didn't those batshit crazy people want to be unwound?

Blaine calmed slightly at the sound of Kurt's voice. He remembered his research-he wouldn't be unwound until a week or so after his arrival...he had time to figure it out...and hell, he did.

He sighed, falsely giving up. "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson. What's your role?"

Blaine eye'd him up and down, taking in every detail of his appearance. A tithe, oh yes, definitely a tithe. He was dressed in pure white clothes and even had access to the mini car TV. Those "special" douches got treated like fucking royalty.

"Tithe." He replied, turning his head away from Blaine.

Aha, so he was right.

"What about you?" Kurt asked, looking back up at him.

"I-uh, Unwind..."

"Oh."

That was all the boy said-that's all he could say.

There was an awkward silence, eventually broken by the sound of Tim's voice.

"We're getting close!"

That's when Blaine came back to earth-back to his senses. He took the double sided knife-comb that was hidden away beneath his shoe and flicked it open. He quickly and quietly brought the blade to his right hand and began chiseling away at the old metal.

After a period of minutes, he finally got results. He broke free, but the chain was still circled around his wrist, but unattached to the restraint. He began to viciously cut at the chain surrounding his other hand.

After nearly 5 minutes, he was completely free-and it was time for action.

Blaine jumped up from his..."seat" in the back, causing a yelp from delicate little Kurt. He attached himself to the driver's wheel and began to violently swerve the small van.

"Blaine! Blaine, get off! I don't want to tranq you!" Tim screeched.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" He replied with a coy smile.

Tim quickly reached for his pocket tranqualizer gun, aiming it straight at Blaine's face, but he swerved the car once more while Tim's hands were off the wheel, and he grabbed the tranq gun.

"Not today." Blaine said with a smirk, pulling the trigger.

* * *

 **A/N Chp 2 at 10 reviews!**


End file.
